


A Prideful Day

by KatLeePT



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex missed one parade. He's not going to miss this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prideful Day

"What are you doing here, Lex Luthor?"  
  
Lex raises his proud head calmly to face the angry voice. He shields his blue eyes against the golden, afternoon sunlight and smiles as he makes out the handsome figure flying in front of the sun. "What does it look like, Superman? I am practicing my right to show my affection for a minority."  
  
"You know that's not what I mean," the hero counters through clenched teeth that only make Lex's smile widen.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Superman?" He waves a hand out at the other people around them. "Every one has a right to be different," he states boldly. "Every one has a right to be who they were born to be, and no one should be viewed as a lesser person because of how they are when they have no control over that being. It's not the powers that make the person; it is how they wield them and how they treat others."  
  
"That's not what you said yesterday."  
  
Lex's eyes again meet his hero's. "What I said yesterday was wrong." His voice drops to a hissing whisper. "I was wrong," he admits to which Superman does a visible double take.  
  
"The great Lex Luthor was wrong about something?"  
  
"Yes," he grits out though still smiling for the cameras. "Do not make me repeat it twice, Cl -- "  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lex smiles. His eyes gaze more deeply into the same blue orbs which only last night had been so filled with anger and tears. "For what it's worth, I am sorry."  
  
"I -- I guess I can see your point." The wind flaps at Superman's red cape, but it is Clark who gazes fondly down upon Lex now. "And I'm sorry for the things I said last night, too, that I shouldn't have."  
  
"You were in the right. What good is helming a multinational corporation if I can not use some of the prestige to support my own beliefs?"  
  
"So you truly believe in Mutant Pride Day?"  
  
Lex's smiling lips twist into a smirk. "It was the best I could do under the circumstances having missed the proud celebration the day before. What we are is nothing from which we should hide."  
  
"What changed your mind?"  
  
"A certain wonderful young man in whom I believe very deeply." The next words are whispered so softly that even Lex can not hear his own voice, but Clark hears him and that is all that matters. "I believe in us."  
  
The smile that glows on Superman's face then is all that Lex needs to see to know that their past is again in the past. Clark has forgiven him yet again, and as always, he vows not to make the same mistake twice. Being open and proud is incredibly important to his boyfriend, although he continues to hide his true identity from the world. Perhaps the next time they are out on the town in the open Lex will take his hand in his. Maybe he'll even dare to kiss him in front of the cameras he knows never stop rolling.  
  
He knows, too, what that will change for them, and he's warned Clark of such, but if it's what he wants, then it's what Lex wants to give him, even if they'll never have another moment of peace again. As long as they appear to be only friends, the billionaire and the country bumpkin do not draw crowds, but the moment Lex outs himself and Clark as being boyfriends, he knows the reporters will be on them like the hounds they are. But it's what Clark wants, he reminds himself. For all the reasons he knows better, he still only wants to give him what he wants.  
  
"I only wish I had some one with whom to share this moment in the spotlight." Lex's smile wavers, but Superman's widens.  
  
"I'll see if I can find him," he speaks quietly. Then, in a louder tone, he makes an excuse to the other people on the floats and the cameras that have quietly watched every moment. There's some one in trouble, he says, some one who needs him, and off he flies.  
  
It's only a few minutes that he appears again in a simple T-shirt and a pair of new, blue jeans which Lex bought him and which still makes the billionaire's mouth water with the way they hug the curves of Clark's every muscle. Everything around them seems to slow down as their eyes meet again. There's no red cape or blue uniform for Clark to hide behind now, and although Lex still feels the need to hide, the need to make his lover happy is so much stronger.  
  
He calls a stop to his men on the float, and their display pauses in place as a new display begins. People both in the parade and in the gathered crowd shout complaints at first, but then as they realize the couple causing the commotion is showing no sign of adhering to them whatsoever, they stop, they hush, and they watch. They watch as love unfolds before them.  
  
Lex bends down, taking Clark's hand, and Clark, although he doesn't need it, uses that offered hand to help himself keep his balance as he climbs on top of the float made by LuthorCorp. The whole world is on them, both young men know, and although this display cost very little to make, the display about to happen on top of it could cost them billions or worse, as Lex realizes, their very heart and soul. He gazes into Clark's eyes, and he knows his heart and soul are safe. They're safe in the man who holds to his hand, and just as he is safe with him, Lex will stop at nothing to keep Clark safe.  
  
Let the haters come. They will find their hate met with any means necessary to silence them. It wouldn't be the first time Lex has killed to protect Clark, and he knows it won't be the last either, although he'll never let Clark know of the lives he's taken for him. He would never approve, never understand, but Lex understands his need to share their love with the world. After all, despite his hesitancy to come out of the closet, a part of him has always wanted to scream at the top of his lungs to the whole, wide world how wonderful the man who has chosen to love him is and how blessed he is because of the love they share.  
  
"Last chance to back away," Lex finds himself whispering. He has to give Clark another chance to escape, another chance to hide himself from the cruel, menacing world, but his boyfriend only smiles wider still and steps closer.  
  
His fingers entwine with his. "I don't want to hide from the world, Lex. I'm proud of you and proud of our love." Then his lips are upon his, cameras are snapping all along the busiest street in Metropolis, and the whole world knows. Every one knows that Lex Luthor is gay and desperately in love with the young man to whose hand he now clings. Lex's heart surges, but it's not from fear. It's far too filled with love to still feel any actual fear.  
  
He steps closer and deepens their kiss. He hears people shouting both in joy and complaint. They've used this parade that was supposed to be for mutants to make another prideful scene for the gay community, but so what? he thinks. Clark has saved the world so many times as Superman. It's past time the world gave him something back in return. It's past time he gave Clark what he wants, the world be damned, and in front of all that world, in front of all the hungry vultures and the lesser animals, he wraps his arms around the man he loves and whose love he is blessed to have in return, dips Clark, kisses him more hungrily and passionately and sweeter too, and loves him forever.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to DC Comics, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
